Breaking Through
by Trunksblue
Summary: AU A universe where Rogue is dead and Logan moves on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of its characters. I also don't own the song Hang, Matchbox 20 owns that.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and this time with a story that has a plot!! ^_^ 

_~*~_

_ She grabs her magazines   
She packs her things and she goes   
She leaves the pictures hanging on the wall, she burns all   
Her notes and she knows, she's been here too few years _

_To feel this old_

 "I think you'll like it here, Kim." The Professor smiled kindly at the young woman standing before him.

She frowned, "I prefer to be called Kimla, not Kim." 

 "Ah yes, sorry about that," The Professor apologized, "Well, I'll just leave you to get settled in your room. Feel free to look around the mansion when you're done."

 Kimla nodded and watched the Professor disappear down the hall in his wheelchair before turning to her room, closing the door behind her self. 

 "I hate it here." She mumbled to herself tossing her duffel bag and coat down on the bed. 

~*~

 _He smokes his cigarette, he stays outside 'till it's gone   
If anybody ever had a heart, he wouldn't be alone   
He knows, she's been here too few years, to be gone_

 Logan frowned to himself dropping the cigarette to the ground and ground it out with the heel of his boot. Sighing he walked back into the mansion and headed to Professor Xavier's office, "Whatchya want Chuck?" He asked walking inside the somewhat large office. 

 "I see you finally decided to answer," Logan scowled and Xavier continued, "I know you are still getting over Rogue's… death, but I need your help."

Logan narrowed his eyes, "With what?" He grunted.

 "I would like you to keep an eye on our new recruit-"

 "Look Chuck, I'm not gonna baby-sit no kid." Logan snapped turning to leave.

  "Please Logan, you're the only one who can get through to her!" 

 "Why me?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he turned back.

 Xavier sighed folding his hands in his lap, "She's suicidal, and I feel that you know a little more about that than anyone else here at the mansion." 

Logan looked away his eyebrows furrowed in thought, "What's her name?"

Xavier smiled, "Kimla." 

~*~

After unpacking, Kimla sighed and glanced around her new room. She spotted a dresser complete with a mirror and walked over to it. 

 Her eyes were dull brown, no longer containing the specks of orange she had once thought cool about them. She ran a hand through her black hair complete with red highlights and blue bangs, and then sighed scowling at herself in the mirror. Thrusting her hand into her pocket she came across something cool and sharp, she pulled it out and stared down upon the shiny surface of the razor blade. 

 Swallowing thickly, she pulled up her sleeve and laid the razor against the flesh on the under side of her arm. Shaking slightly she pressed down drawing a perfect line of crimson blood. A knock at the door startled her into dropping the razor onto the floor. 

 "Come in!" She called quickly pulling down the sleeve of her shirt as she picked up the razor and shoved it back into her pocket.

The door opened with a squeak, the man standing in the doorway eyed her suspiciously then grunted folding his arms over his chest, "Charles told me ta come an' tell ya dinner's ready." 'An ta keep an eye on ya.' He added mentally noting the faint tang of blood in the air. 

Kimla nodded, "I'll be right down." 

 He stood there unmoving for a minute then sighed turning to exit the room, "You know where the mess hall is?" He asked over his shoulder.

 "…No," She admitted fiddling around with the sleeves of the red and black sweatshirt she wore, "Guess I'll follow you then… uh… what's your name?" 

 "Logan." He grunted as the two walked down the hallway to the main stairway.

 Kimla nodded keeping her eyes glued to the floor, she grimaced feeling the razor blade in her pocket cut into her leg and grunted. Logan glanced over at her smelling the familiar tang of blood taint the air once again.

 "Alright, hand it over," He growled stopping in front of her and held his hand out.

 Kimla looked up at him startled, "W-what?" 

 "Don't play dumb kid, now hand it over." 

Sighing, Kimla pulled the bloodstained razor from her pocket and hesitantly placed it into Logan's waiting hand. 

He scowled, "Why would ya purposely hurt yourself!?" He growled glaring at the teen before him.

 "I-I don't know… I just need too," She frowned, "But why do you care?" 

 Logan grunted pocketing the razor in his coat pocket, "Come on, I'll take ya to the infirmary." 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!!__


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! ^_^

~*~

_-So you said Swear to me. And I swore to you and I lied-_

 -You Remind Me Of You by Eireann Corrigan

~*~*~

 Logan fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The picture in his hand slipped through his fingers to the carpeted floor below and he rolled over onto his side falling into an even deeper sleep. The picture showed the face of a pretty girl with brown hair and white bangs, she was smiling at someone off camera her head tilted to the side a little. 

 Logan moaned in his sleep and thrashed about, images of the same girl flashed threw his mind like his own personal horror movie. He could see her face smiling up at him and then she was screaming, screaming in both fear and pain as she tumbled to the ground. 

 _~'Marie!!'~ _He saw himself screaming her name with an outreached hand, bright red blood pooled around her still form before he could reach her, _~'Marie!! Please open yer eyes!'~ _

As he fell to his knees her body vanished and he was not sitting in one of the chairs in Xavier's office. 

 _~'It's not your fault… You had no control over him...'~ _ 

~*~*~

The clock read 3:05 AM and Kimla couldn't sleep, with a frustrated sigh she tossed the blankets off of her self and stood up. Her arm and leg itched underneath the gauze; slowly she sank to her knees onto the floor and unraveled the bandage on her arm. A half-inch long freshly healed wound contrasts the paleness of her skin and the surrounding pink scars. She ran a finger over the cut feeling the slight tingle of pain pass through her arm, her hand jerked away from the wound at the sound of a muffled scream from the next room. She paused looking back down at her arm noticing that she had accidentally tore the wound back open and it was now spilling fresh crimson blood onto her skin. 

 Another cry broke her out of her trans and she carefully wrapped her arm back up before climbing to her feet and walked out into the hallway. The hallway wasn't as dark as she had thought it would be, it was actually quite bright in an eerie kind of way. 

 Muffled crying reached her ears from behind the door to her left. Giving into curiosity, she reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust; when they did she found herself in Logan's bedroom. 

 Cautiously, she walked across the room to the tangled mess of limbs and blankets lying on the bed. His face was drenched in sweat and tears; she frowned brushing his bangs out of his eyes with the tips of her fingers. His face visibly softened and she pulled her hand away taking a step back away from the bed then silently slipped out of the room.

~*~*~

 Logan stepped out onto the porch and glanced up at the thick gray cloud rolling in, he grunted dropping his gaze to the steps where Kimla sat with a pair of headphones on. Thunder rumbled in the distance and he sighed pulling out a cigar from his coat pocket along with a lighter. He lit the cigar and took a long drag; the song playing over Kimla's headphones was just loud enough for him to hear the words. 

_  'Don't just stand there, say nice things to me _

_'cause I've been cheated I've been wronged, and you _

_You don't know me, I can't change _

I won't do anything at all' 

 He grunted taking another drag of his cigar when Kimla pulled her headphones off and turned to him, she frowned and pressed stop on the C.D player.

 "God that stinks." She muttered shoving the C.D player along with its headphones into the pocket in her sweatshirt. 

She turned just as he sat down next to her and put his cigar out in the palm of his hand before stuffing it back into his coat pocket. Kimla watched in awe as Logan's palm healed up right before her eyes become perfect once again. 

 "How's yer arm?"

 "It… reopened again last night…" She said hesitantly pulling the sleeve of her sweatshirt down past her hands. 

Logan raised an eyebrow but dismissed the action and turned away.

 "You have nightmares?" Kimla asked averting her eyes to the concrete step below her.

The question startled Logan and he was silent for a moment, "… Sometimes," He admitted softly his hand fisting by his side.

 "About what?"

 "None of yer business." He growled about to stand up but was cut off by Kimla's next question.

 "Are they about that girl?" 

He gaped at her for what seemed like an hour, "Why?" He grunted finding his voice again.

 Kimla fidgeted with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "You were crying… last night in your sleep… I saw the picture on the floor and assumed-"

 "You were in my room last night!?" He barked anger rising.

 She looked up at him, "Y-yes. You had been crying so loud…" 

He glared at her, "Don't go into my room." He growled.

 She nodded then stood up and walked inside leaving Logan alone on the steps, when it started to rain. He cursed loudly glaring up at the sky before heading inside the mansion.

A/N: Please Review!  __


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… 

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!!!

~*~*~

_~Left all alone  
Far from my home  
No one to hear me, to heal my ill heart~_

 -And One by Linkin Park

~*~*~

  It was now storming violentlywith a tornado watch in effect over the entire area. The mansion's electricity had been out for over 15 minutes with only a few backup lights on. 

 Kimla shuddered moving away from the window when it started to hail. Lightning flashed through the sky and the wind blew harder with a crash of thunder. A startled yelp escaped passed her lips, turning on her heel she ran into something solid. 

 Gasping, she quickly took two steps back and stared up with wide eyes at the shadowed face. Lightning lit up the room along with the man's face. 

 "Logan!" Kimla sighed with relief then scowled at him, "You scared the crap outta me!!" 

 He didn't say anything; instead he grabbed her right arm and pushed up the sleeve revealing three fresh cuts. Kimla jerked her arm free from his grip and pulled the sleeve back down.

 "It's my body!" She snapped glaring at him.

 "You tryin' ta kill yerself!?" He growled over the sudden crash of thunder.

 "So what if I am!?" She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's not like you would know anything about it!" 

 "I know more than you think," He grabbed her by the shoulders, "And believe me, it's somethin' you don't want ta know much about," Kimla frowned the tears now streaming steadily down her face, "I would show you all the scars from all the times I tried ta kill myself," The tone of his voice softened as he continued, "but they all faded away."* 

Kimla's bottom lip trembled as she pulled away from him looking very much like a child who's lost their way. 

 "Why do you have ta cut yerself?" He whispered, his voice barely audible above the rain pounding on the window.

 "I-I deserve it," Her voice cut through Logan like one of his own adimantium claws cutting through butter, "I d-deserve the pain…" 

Logan grabbed her shoulders again, "No one deserves pain." He said pulling her into a hug.

~*~*~

The storm had died down and the tornado watches were gone but it was still raining. Kimla sat on the floor in her room almost two hours after her latest encounter with Logan. She sighed picking at the bandages on her arm, _'No one deserves pain' _She frowned glancing up at the clock then back down at her arm. 

 "I promised." She whispered closing her eyes and wrapped a hand around her injured wrist then fell to the floor onto something cold.

 Opening her eyes she looked down and moved her hand to find the razor she had found earlier staring up at her. Swallowing thickly she picked it up and climbed to her feet. She made her way out into the hallway and in front of Logan's door where she stood trying to summon up the courage to knock. 

 There was silence on the other side of the door when she finally did knock, suddenly the doorknob turned and she took a step back. Logan appeared in the doorway, now wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt instead of his usual blue jeans and plaid shirt. 

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She swallowed holding her hand out to him, the one with the razor in it. He reached out taking the razor from her.

 "I didn't…"

 "I know." 

~*~*~

 "She's showin' improvement, Chuck."

 Xavier smiled clasping his hands together over his desk, "That's good. I see that you have also taken an interest in her." 

Logan snorted turning away, "I can't watch her do the same thing Rogue did."

 "You still having nightmares about it?" 

Logan looked up at him questioningly, Charles tapped his temple lightly and Logan nodded getting the message. 

 "Sometimes, not so much lately," He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "They keep changin'. It had been her getting shot-"

 "Denial." Xavier nodded.

Logan frowned, "But now… now I see her sitting under that tree…" He trailed off scrubbing his face with a hand, "I see her in Kimla, and I can't let her do that to herself." 

~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: X-men unfortunately, isn't mine. 

A/N: Thank you Xerios, Maria, and Xiowolfe for your reviews! ^_^

A/N#2: In the last chapter there's the line, "I would show you all the scars from all the times I tried ta kill myself, but they all faded away." With this –'*'- little thing after it… well I forgot to put at the end of the chapter that I had gotten that from the X-men movie's commentary. So that line's not mine. ::Sighs:: 

~*~*~

The window was open she noted absentmindedly as a gust of wind came in tousling her hair. 

 "When did you start cutting yourself?"

She looked up, "Five years ago," She whispered, her fingers idly tracing the edge of the arm of her chair, "When my powers manifested…" 

 "Were you ashamed of what you were?" 

  "Not at first, but then he… he was disgusted and locked me in the closet. He was angry at what I had become…"

Logan pushed off against the wall, his hands fisting at his sides, "Who's _he_?"

 "My boyfriend. I lived with him ever since my parents… left," She frowned, looking out the opened window at the blue sky outside, "He had been my best friend, that's the only reason I had shown him my powers."

 "What are your powers?" Professor Xavier asked tenting his hands under his nose.

 Kimla looked over at Logan then at the Prof., "I don't know how to describe it… It's like ice, but red and extremely hot."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest; he opened his mouth then quickly closed it and walked over to the window looking outside.

  "I don't feel like talking about my past anymore, Professor."

Xavier nodded her dismissal. She sighed standing up; glanced over at Logan then walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

 "Did you… did you scan her mind?" Logan asked softly as he watched several of the students play a game of Mutant Ball in the front yard. 

Xavier sighed rubbing his temples, "I did, although it was against my better judgment." 

 "What did ya find?" Logan looked over his shoulder at him.

 "Mostly emotions that she has kept bottled up for quite some time," He frowned closing his eyes, "There is one memory that stood out quite brightly."

Logan turned leaning his shoulder against the wall, "What was it?" 

 "She was in a small dark space with only the light under the door shining in, she held something in her hand… a hanger I believe," He stopped and opened his eyes, "She used it to cut herself." 

 Logan sighed standing up straight, "So it was depression and fear that lead her to… to cutting herself?" 

Xavier nodded warily briefly closing his eyes, when he opened them again the room was empty and the door silently clicked shut.

~*~*~  

 (Kimla's POV)

I held my arm tightly against my chest as I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. With all the questions about my past things started to resurface in my mind and I needed a way to release it. So I had done the only thing I could think of, I cut myself.

 As I watched the crimson blood fall into the sink, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and had thrown up in the toilet accidentally smearing blood on the counter top in my hastiness. 

 The wound was now healed over, the bathroom cleaned, but the sickness is still settled within my stomach. As I neared the kitchen I quickly changed destinations and ran out the front doors, down the cement stairs and onto the driveway.

 "Kimla! Wait!" It's Logan. 

I speed up only to be stopped by a firm hand on my upper arm. I gasped as he turned me to face him, how he had caught up so fast I can only guess.

 "Where are you goin'?" There's concern in his eyes, then he sniffs the air and his eyes close.

 "I'm so sorry, I-I…" My mind goes numb as tears run down my face, "I j-just need t-to l-leave." I gasped out in between sobs, my arm now throbbing in pain from where I had cut myself earlier.

I try to turn away but he stops me again, "Don't leave." His hand squeezes my arm a little tighter.

 _'Maybe he knows… Maybe he's afraid of loosing me.' _I think then try to brush off the thought, _'No one cares about you.' _

I can't look at him; he hesitantly releases my arm and wipes away the tears trailing down my cheeks. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry this took so long getting up, problem with my brain. ^_^

~*~*~

_Your life has been so hard  
It's been dried up angels that can't keep guard  
I'm trying to reach your hand  
But I'm on fire  
I never planned to fade... away  
Stay with me  
Stop pretending when they say that you're nothing  
  
Are you sad?  
Are you holding yourself?  
Are you locked in your room?  
You shouldn't be..._  
  
-Our Lady Peace Are You Sad lyrics

~*~*~

 Steam erupted from the shower fogging up the mirror and making the air humid and difficult to breath. Kimla locked the door then leaned on the sink, her hands gripping the edges. She watched her reflection disappear and pulled away from the sink stripping off her clothes. 

 Dozens of scars marred her arms and legs, she sighed turning the water down to a cooler temperature and stepped in feeling the tension wash away. Relaxation soothes her muscles, leaning her shoulder against the tiled wall she let out an exhausted sigh and bowed her head letting the water run over her. Events from the night before race through her mind; she lifted her head feeling the spray of water against her face then stood up straight picking up the shampoo bottle. 

 _'Did he know…?' _She thought to herself washing her hair with the strawberry scented shampoo, _'did he know I was gonna… kill myself?' _ She swallowed thickly and rinsed her hair out and turned off the shower.

 Logan, she had figured out, was not the type of guy to speak his feelings. Unless it was anger he liked to keep his emotions bottled up, like her self. But ever since she arrived at the institute she began to feel herself break, unable to hold in her emotions anymore. 

 She pulled on a pair of clean jeans and a clean black shirt then unlocked the bathroom door and walked out into the hallway in a cloud of steam. 

 She walked into her room dropping her dirty clothes on the floor, _'I need a new look.' _She thought looking into the mirror on her dresser. 

After an hour of searching, she found a pair of scissors and disappeared back into the bathroom. 

~*~*~

 Logan had been walking by the bathroom when he heard a chocked curse and then the smell of blood. He paused in front of the door and was about to knock when the door suddenly swung open revealing Kimla, clutching her finger in a piece of toilet paper.

 The two both gasped, Kimla in surprise and Logan in shock due to the fact that Kimla had cut her long hair. (Picture Wanda's hair except it's all one length.)

 "This wasn't on purpose!" She sputtered out holding up her injured finger.

 "What did you do…?" Logan gaped suddenly at a loss for words.

 "I was cutting my hair and accidentally nicked my finger." Kimla explained carefully pulling the toilet paper away from the injury to inspect it.

 "No, no, not your finger… your hair." He pointed.

Kimla ran her uninjured hand through her now short hair and smiled sheepishly, "I decided I needed a new look."

 "You got it." He grunted the shock fading from his face. 

 "Thanks, I guess…" She shrugged, "Me and Kitty are going shopping later, wanna come?" 

 "No." Logan answered quickly and walked away.

Kymla stared after his retreating back then smiled and walked in the opposite direction. 

~*~*~

The mall was crowded and noisy but that didn't seem to stop Kitty from pulling Kimla through all of the stores they came across. 

 "This would look, like, great on you!" Kitty squealed holding up a pink tank top. 

Kimla frowned taking a step back away from the offending item, "No offense Kitty, but uh pink isn' my color." 

Kitty glanced down at the shirt and shrugged putting it back on the shelf, "How about this?" She pulled out a black long sleeve shirt with a red strip on each sleeve. 

 Kimla looked it over, "Not bad, sure." She smiled looking back up at Kitty when something in the mirror behind Kitty caught her eye.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. 

A/N:

_~Telepathy~_

_ "Memory"_

_ 'Thoughts'_

~*~*~

She smiled looking back up at Kitty when something in the mirror behind Kitty caught her eye.

 "How about," Kitty paused furrowing her eyebrows, "What's wrong?" She whispered noticing Kimla's large terrified eyes. 

 "He's here…" She whispered not taking her eyes off the mirror.

 _"Shut up you mutie freak!!!" _

 "Who's here? Kimla, who's here?" Kitty looked around looking for someone suspicious looking but couldn't pinpoint anyone. 

She turned back to Kimla, who now had her eyes shut tight as she trembled with fear. 

 "Oh my God, Kimla! Are you like, okay?" 

 _"Dumb bitch." _

_ ~Professor!~ _Kitty called mentally hoping that she wasn't out of the Professor's mental range.

_~What is it Kitty? Is there something wrong?~ _The Professor's voice came back in an soothing tone that held a hint of concern. 

 _~Something's wrong with Kimla, she like, won't move. She said someone was here but won't tell me who~_

_ ~Logan's on his way, stay put~ _

Kitty frowned resting her hand on Kimla's shoulder, "Don't like, worry. Mr. Logan's on his way." 

_"Shut the Hell up!! Stupid mutie!  Stop screaming bitch!!"  _

Kimla swallowed thickly and forced herself to open her eyes; he was closer glancing at them from behind a shirt rack. His ice-cold blue eyes glared at her as a scowl formed on his lips.

  _'Oh God he knows…' _She averted her eyes to Kitty's concerned face, "We gotta get out of here." 

 "Like, what's going on?" Kitty put down the clothes she was holding and followed Kimla out of the store.

 "My ex-boyfriend… he's here," Kimla whispered glancing over her shoulder, "and he's following us." 

Kitty looked over her shoulder, "What did he like, do to you?"

Kimla shook her head rounding the corner finding her self trapped between a locked 'Employees Only' door and her ex-boyfriend, who had caught up to them.    

"Like, what do you want?" Kitty spat at the man, her arms folding over her chest.

 "Kimla," The man smirked ignoring Kitty as he took a step closer, "Why'd you run away?" His smirk grew into a grin and he took another step forward. 

 "Josh," Kimla squeaked taking two steps back for every step he took until she hit the 'Employees Only' door, "J-just go away."__

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that." 

 "Go away or you'll like, be staring at your heart!" Kitty threatened, her voice shaking slightly.

 "Got more mutie friends, Kimla?" Josh snickered closing in on the girls as he reached into his pocket pulling out a pocketknife, "We've got some unfinished business." His eyes suddenly darkened.

 "Take another step and you'll be lookin' at yer guts all over the floor," A deep raspy voice growled from behind Josh, startling him into dropping his pocketknife onto the ground, "bub." Logan narrowed his eyes.

Josh glared at Logan, "Who the Hell are you?"

 "Yer worst nightmare," Logan snarled unsheathing his claws with a _SNIKT!, _"Kitty, Kimla! Get out of here!" 

Kitty grabbed a hold of Kimla's arm and fazed them through the wall into the next store then continued running, dragging her along. The two ran through the mall ignoring the odd stares and attention they were attracting until they finally reached the exit and threw open the doors. Kimla sank down to her knees at the edge of the sidewalk and sucked in several shuddering gasps of air. 

Kitty sat down next to her, "We should probably, like, head back to the mansion."

Kimla nodded wiping away the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

 "Logan… he wont… he wont kill him, will he?" 

Kitty shrugged helping Kimla to her feet, "I don't know, he might." 

 "Good." Kimla sighed under her breath running a trembling hand through her hair. 

~*~*~

And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do

-Nickelback 'Just For'

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… but if I did, let's just say there'd be a couple of odd characters… (Like there already isn't…)

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, Insanity, and Wolvies gal 1 for your reviews! ^_^

~*~*~

Even after all they had been through, Kitty still managed to save a bag of clothes they had bought. 

 "I don't know why you liked that, it's so like, weird." Kitty scrunched up her face watching Kimla put on a black collar with silver spikes.

She smirked turning to Kitty, "I like it." 

 "Didn't they say you're not supposed to be around sharp things?" Kitty frowned then went back to sorting out their clothes.

 Kimla hugged herself, "Sort of." She murmured turning back to look at herself in the mirror.

Kitty looked up from her sorting, "Oh. I didn't mean it like that-" She started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

 "Come in." Kimla called catching the worried look Kitty threw at her.

Scott walked in, his face stoic like always, "Kimla, the Professor would like to see you," He furrowed his eyebrows, "What happened at the mall?" 

 Kimla tugged at the sleeves of her sweatshirt and glanced at Kitty, "Nothing Scott, just a run in with like, an old boyfriend," Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled, "Like you know?" 

Scott looked at the two not quite believing their story, "Alright," He sighed shaking his head, "Well, he's in his office, Kimla."

Kimla nodded and walked out of the room, Scott watched her leave before turning back to Kitty, "What _really _happened Kitty?" 

 "Like, if she wanted to tell you then she would of," Kitty frowned picking her clothes up off her bed and began putting them away, "In other words," She added looking over her shoulder at Scott, who still hadn't moved, "It's like, none of your business." 

~*~*~

Kimla stood outside the thick wooden door that lead into Professor Xavier's office, and listened to the argument taking place behind the closed door. 

 "You didn't have to kill him, Logan."

 "I didn't have a choice." 

She tugged on the cuffs of her sleeves the urge to cut herself slowly crept into her mind, she took a step back away from the door wanting to run. 

_'This is what you wanted wasn' it?' _She thought to herself taking another shaky step back, _'He's dead now. No one can hurt you anymore…'_

The argument died down and a voice from the other side of the door called for her to come in. She found herself taking another step backwards, away from the door.

 She was called for again, another step she took back until she reached the stairway. Her fingers itched, her arm burned and her mind felt numb. The door opened and Logan walked out looking at her with a startled expression set on his face. His clothes, she noted, had been changed. 

 "Kimla?" 

 She felt her knees buckle and her legs fold underneath her self. 

Logan was at her side kneeling down next to her when the Prof. wheeled out into the hallway, he winced at the wave of fear and depression that projected from Kimla's mind. 

 For some reason, she couldn't figure out why, she had begun to sob uncontrollably into the fabric that made Logan's shirt as he held her against his chest. 

Words she hadn't given much thought too escaped passed her lips and were muffled in Logan's shirt, "Give me a reason why I should still be alive." She cried grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

 His words don't make her ears. 

Xavier tried to calm her with his telepathy, and watched in relief as she slowly stopped crying and fell into a peaceful sleep cradled in Logan's arms.

 "What the hell happened?" Logan grunted standing up with Kimla in his arms, her head resting gently against his shoulder.  

 "She overheard our conversation…" Xavier sighed tenting his hands under his nose.

Logan looked down at Kimla, sleeping peacefully looking all the world like the child she never got the chance to be, "What's that got ta do with anything?"

 "She had a breakdown."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, "You're not makin' any sense, Chuck."

Xavier sighed rubbing his temples, "Tomorrow, Logan. I'll explain it to you tomorrow." With that he went back into his office.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review! ^______________^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Own not X-men do I. 

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, Xerios (Sends Wolverine over to kill writers block ^_^), and WildWolvie for your reviews!  

~*~*~

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

 Christina Aguilera – A Voice Within.  

~*~*~

He had watched her sleep all the way into the middle of the night, he hadn't moved once from his chair beside her bed. 

 _'Breakdown? What the hell could have caused her to have a breakdown?' _ Logan rested his chin in the palm of his hand; his dark eyes closed as a sigh escaped passed his lips.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Kimla roll over and fall off the edge of the bed, before he could even register what had happened she had jumped to her feet, her eyes darting around the room frantically. They finally came to rest on him, still sitting in the chair looking up at her blankly. 

 "Wha-," She sputtered blinking at him, "What happened?" 

 "That's what I'd like ta know," Logan grunted climbing to his feet, "You went hysterical this afternoon, Chuck had ta knock ya unconscious telepathically." 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through her hair, "I don't know what happened… thoughts of him… him being dead just scared me," She looked up at Logan's confused face, "like it was all a dream and I'd eventually wake up back in… in that closet." She shuddered.

Logan frowned sitting down next to her, "What… what did he do to you? Aside from locking you in the uh… closet." 

 Kimla was silent, her eyes searching the floor for some kind of easy answer, "He uh," She swallowed thickly her eyes closing in embarrassment, "he raped me," She whispered a tear falling from her closed eyes, "I tried to fight back… I tried…" 

Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders allowing her to leaning against him as she cried, "Shh… Yer safe now." He whispered resting his chin on top of her head.

 "You sure he's dead?" She whimpered suddenly feeling extremely tired. 

 "Positive."

~*~*~

  (Next Morning) 

 "I'd kill 'em again if I had the chance!" Logan growled clenching his fists.

 "Calm down Logan," Xavier frowned following Logan around the room with his eyes, "yes what has happened to Kimla is terrible, but what's done is done." 

Logan paused by the window and looked out, "No wonder she was cutting herself." He growled turning back to Xavier.

Xavier frowned closing his eyes, "I've noticed that she has stopped hurting herself."

 "She's healing." Logan grunted 

 "So are you." 

Logan snorted furrowing his eyebrows, "What do you mean by that, Chuck?" 

 "Tell me, how have your nightmares been lately?" Xavier folded his hands over his desk.

 "I haven't had any."

 Xavier smiled sadly, "It appears you have finally gotten over Rogue's death."

Logan sighed running a hand through his hair, he was silent for a moment then turned for the door, "I need to go check on Kimla." He mumbled walking out the door and let it close behind him. 

In all this time he had forgotten all about Rogue and it shocked him to find that… that he wasn't hurting anymore. 

Rounding the corner to the kitchen he caught a glimpse of Kimla going through the 'fridge, he was still for a moment then smirked and walked in.  

~*~*~

A/N: Two things I know, 1: I know this was a short chapter, and I'm sorry for that. And 2: The last two chapters have been oddly written, and the reason for that was the whole breakdown thing wasn't supposed to be but I think I fixed that. 

 Now as you have all probably noted was that this story was also categorized as 'Humor' but hasn't been very 'humorous' yet. The 'humor' will come soon. I promise. This whole story has been written for one little scene I wrote for my Lit. and Film class, and believe me it's pretty odd. (Or so says my friends.)

 Sorry for wasting your time with my ramblings you may now click the little 'Review' button, PLEASE!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Nada! 

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe, and Wolvies gal 1 for your reviews (And the Wolvie plushie, ::hugs it:: ^___^). Thank you Hello201 for your review and the fan mail, that made my day. ^_^ 

A/N #2: I guess you all are wondering how old Kimla is, huh? Kinda forgot 'bout that part. ::Smiles sheepishly:: Kimla is 23 years old. 

A/N #3: (so many of these… ::Sighs::) This chapter takes place a month after the last chapter. 

Okay I'm done now, read on!!! ^_________^

~*~*~

Kitty watched the grin pull at Kimla's lips in shock, "Like, no way! You're like, crazy if you're gonna like, do that!" She sputtered then shook her head, "No!"

Kimla laughed resting her hand on the doorknob, "Come on Kitty, he wont be home for another hour."

 "But like, _nobody _touches Logan's stuff and gets away with it." 

 Kimla rolled her eyes and opened the door checking out the hallway before she continued out the door. Kitty followed her wondering absentmindedly when Kimla had started to act normal, rather than the quite depressed woman that had wandered to the mansion over two months ago. 

She paused watching Kimla walk into Logan's room without hesitation then walk back out holding a pair of orange and black combat boots. 

 "What's with you and those boots?" Kitty asked following Kimla back to her room.

Kimla shrugged, "Always wanted a pair, I guess," She smirked sitting down on her bed, "Besides," She grinned pulling on the boots, "They match my hair." 

 Kitty rolled her eyes, "Like, no they don't! They like, totally clash with the blue!" She laughed at the thoughtful expression that crossed Kimla's face.

 "You think so?" 

 "Yea."

 "Oh well," Kimla smiled standing up and took a couple of steps, "Kinda big, but they'll do." 

Kitty shook her head, "Like, I'm getting out of here before Logan comes home and finds you with his boots." She then disappeared out the door with a shout of  "good luck" over her shoulder.   

~*~*~

(90 Minutes Later)

 Kimla glanced around the hallway and sighed, Logan had been home for fifteen minutes and had yet to find out that his boots were missing. 

 "Good." She mumbled to herself as she walked out from her room still wearing Logan's boots. 

 "KIMLA!!" 

She cringed at the growl/shout that echoed down the hallway, _'How did he… oh yea, that nose of his… shoot.' _She then took off in the opposite direction knowing full well that _NOTHING _can stop an angry Wolverine. 

 Hopping down the stairs two at a time, she skidded past Kurt with a squeak that left a black smudge on the wooden floor. Kurt raised an eyebrow and turned just as an angry Logan ran down the stairs in his costume and socks. 

 "That way." Kurt pointed in the direction Kimla had run in.

 "Thanks Elf." Logan grunted sliding on the slippery wood floor as he ran out the door.

Kimla ran down the hallway towards the large oak door to freedom, or a larger area of hiding space. The boots, a size too large for her feet, thumped on the ground as she struggled to run faster.

 "HEY!"

She jumped at the thunderous growl and forced herself to run faster. Reaching the door, she came to a jerky stop as she pulled open the door and ran outside down the steps and into the grass. Not a second later the door busted outwards in an explosion of splinters. 

 "AHH!!" She screamed as Logan caught up to her and tackled her to the ground with a snarling grunt, "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" She shrieked trying to pull her wrists out from the vice like grip. 

 "The boots." Logan growled tightening his hold on her wrists as he sat on her stomach. 

 "Dude," She gasped trying to hold in a laugh, "You're heavy! Have you been eating Hanks Twinkies again?" A strangled laugh exploded from her lungs.

 "When did you become such a smart ass?" Logan growled.

  "Can't breath…"

Logan smirked, "Gonna give me back my boots, or would ya rather suffocate?"

 "That's… a… tough one." She snickered squirming underneath Logan's weight. 

 "Fine, I'll make the decision for you." He grunted managing to hold both Kimla's hands down with one hand as he grabbed for her foot with his other hand.

 "No!" Kimla laughed kicking her feet managing to get her hands free.

Logan fell to the ground snagging Kimla's foot with his hand as she scrambled to stand up.

 "Ah!" She cried out tripping and falling onto her face. 

Pulling one of the boots completely off, Logan pulled it onto his own foot then leapt at Kimla's legs as she climbed to her feet in an attempt to escape. Trying to pull her foot free, Kimla fell backwards as the boot slid off into Logan's hands causing him to stumble backwards. 

 "Man," Kimla pouted, "Your feet smelled anyways!" 

Logan shrugged walking off not expecting the rock that bounced off the back of his head. 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own X-men. 

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 (Yes I loved the Wolvie plushie ^_^) and Xiowolfe for your reviews! ^____^

~*~*~

Logan walked out of the bathroom drying his hair wearing only a pair of black sweatpants, tossing the towel back into the bathroom he continued on his way downstairs into the T.V room.  Turning on the T.V he flipped to the current hockey game and sat down on the couch.

 "Oooh! Who's playin'?" Kimla asked plopping down next to him on the couch. 

 "Penguins versus the Red Wings." He grunted.

Kimla grinned moving so that she now sat on her knees, "Who do you want to win?" 

Logan shrugged, "Penguins," Kimla shifted again trying to get comfortable, "Will ya knock it off!?" He growled.

 "Sorry," Kimla mumbled sheepishly, "I want the Wings to win." She smirked leaning back.

Logan grunted folding his arms over his chest, "doubt it." 

 "I bet you they'll win!" Kimla leaned forward holding her hand out for Logan to shake.

Logan curiously raised an eyebrow, "Bet what?" 

 "Your boots."

 "And if I win?"

Kimla furrowed her eyebrows in thoughts, "I wont steal your boots?" 

Logan snorted.

 "Alright fine! I'll buy you a case of beer, whatever kind you want."

 "Make it two cases and it's a deal."

 Kimla shook his hand and the two leaned back to watch the remainder of the game. 

~*~*~

The game was almost over, one minute left and it was neck to neck. The two mutants were sitting on the edge of their seats as the puck darted from one side of the ice to the other. The Penguins gained control of the puck and were headed in for the shot when one of the Red Wings stole the puck and shot it towards the Penguin's goal. 

 Logan and Kimla both held their breaths as the puck soared down the ice.

 _"He shoots…" _The announcer shouted with excitement in his voice.

The goalie moved forward to intercept the puck and…

 _"He misses! Oh what a shot! The Penguins now have the puck and… Score!! Time's up and the Penguin's win!" _

 "Damn!" Kimla shouted glaring at Logan who had turned off the T.V and was now doing an odd little dance.

_'At least I have some blackmail.' _She thought with a smirk as she projected the image of Logan dancing to the two telepaths in the mansion.

 "Alright you win! I'll buy you _two _cases of beer, you weasel!" 

Logan grinned stopping his dance, "And if ya tell anyone 'bout this…"

 "Too late." Kimla snickered as Xavier entered the room looking somewhat amused.

 "I'll go get you your 'winnings' now." Kimla smirked exiting the room before Logan could say anything. 

Xavier raised an eyebrow at the Canadian then shook his head and left the room the same way Kimla had went. 

~*~*~

Kimla returned to the mansion a half hour later with Logan's two cases of beer. Sighing, she hauled the cases upstairs to Logan's room. Before she knocked she made a point in shaking the two cases for a good twenty seconds then proceeded in entering the room. 

Inside Logan was nowhere in sight. Cursing under her breath she dropped the cases onto the floor and was about to leave when something caught her eye, Logan's boots.

 "Oh yea!" She laughed snatching the boots up off the floor then took off out the door running straight into-

 "Logan! Er… hi?" 

Logan raised an eyebrow at Kimla as she stumbled backwards, "Takin' my boots again?" He growled.

 Kimla shook her head, "Noo… I was just uh… putting them back but got turned around and went the wrong way." She tried to smile innocently an effect that only made her look even guiltier. 

Sighing she sat the boots on the floor and pointed to the beer with a frown, "I got your beer." She muttered monotonously.

 "Thanks," Logan smirked tearing open the box and pulled out a can, "Want one?" 

Kimla eyed the can, "…no," She blinked then smiled, "I have something I have to… do." She then slowly walked out the door and ran down the hall. 

 Logan looked at the can suspiciously, finding nothing wrong with it he cracked it open…

The can exploded in a spray of foam and liquid spraying himself and half his room before he could even register what was happening. 

 "KIMLA!!!" 

Kimla winced from her hiding spot in the back of Xavier's office. 

 Xavier glanced over at her and shook his head, "I'm not going to save you, you know?" 

Kimla's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet scrambling to open the window that was behind her. The door suddenly slammed open revealing a very, very pissed Logan.

 "Oh shit." Kimla squeaked.

 "Kimla watch your mouth." Xavier scolded her as he exited the office, the last thing he heard before the door closed was a terrified scream followed by laughter.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ai dun uwn eet. 

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! This chapter is a little change in pace… again… ^_^

~*~*~

_If you want to destroy my sweater_

_Hold this thread as I walk away_

_Watch me unravel; I'll soon be naked_

_Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)_

_I've come undone _

-Undone by Weezer. 

~*~*~

_'It must be one of those days…' _Kimla thought to her self as she sat curled up on a chair watching the sunrise through the window of the darkened room, _'One of those day where nothing seems to go right.'_

 Logan snored softly from the bed, _'He looks so innocent when he sleeps.' _She noted a sad smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

He rolled over, his eyes slowly opened and he sat up, "Why are you up so early?" He asked groggily glancing at the clock then rubbed his eyes.

 "Couldn't sleep anymore." She whispered looking back out the window.

He climbed to his feet yawning and stood behind her chair, "The nightmare came back again?" 

 She nodded resting her chin on her knees that she had pulled up against her chest, "Same one I had when I came in here." She sighed feeling fatigue wash over her again and yawned.

He grunted, "Wanna talk 'bout it?" 

 She shook her head closing her eyes, "No…" She sighed drifting off to sleep.  

Logan frowned and picked Kimla up from the chair placing her back in the bed then climbed in himself. She curled up against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. He watched her sleep until the sun had fully shown itself, and then drifted off to sleep himself. 

~*~*~

Three hours passed before he woke up again, the clock read eight and Kimla was still curled up at his side sleeping peacefully. In the dim light he could just make out the thin white scars that trailed up her sleeveless arm. He frowned at the sight. He was glad that the cutting had stopped and that she was beginning to have a normal life, or close to it, once again. 

 "You awake?" She mumbled without opening her eyes.

Logan smirked, "Yea, gotta Danger Room session with the kids in an hour."

 "Mm 'k," Kimla yawned as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes then watched Logan as he got up and pulled on a white T-shirt, "I'm gonna head down and get some breakfast." 

He nodded digging through his dresser pulling out his orange and black uniform, "Gonna go take a shower. Meet ya down stairs in thirty minutes?"

 Kimla climbed out of the bed and stretched, "Alright. See ya in thirty." She smiled then walked out the door right into Kitty, who had also been on her way downstairs.

 Kitty froze in mid-step looked at Kimla then at Logan's now closed door blinked and then opened her mouth to say something.

 "It's not what you think." Kimla interrupted knowing exactly what Kitty had been thinking.

 "Sure it isn't," Kitty smirked, "I didn't know you and Logan were like, _that _close." 

Kimla sighed shaking her head, "I," She sighed hesitating for a second, "I had a nightmare last night and Logan comforted me."

 "A nightmare?" Kitty raised an eyebrow, "Like, what about?" 

Kimla frowned running a hand through her hair, "I don't really remember," She lied, "So what's for breakfast?" 

 "I don't know," Kitty shrugged, "Most likely eggs and bacon, that's like, what we usually have on Saturdays."    

~*~*~

 The rush of breakfast had already passed by the time Logan came down for breakfast. He entered the kitchen finding Kimla staring at a plate of half-eaten eggs and bacon. 

 "Somethin' wrong?" He grunted rummaging through the 'fridge finding an open package of bacon.

 Kimla shook her head poking a piece of bacon with her fork, "I think Kurt made breakfast this morning." 

Frowning, Logan put the bacon back and settled on making himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the table in front of Kimla as she pushed her plate away and crossed her arms over the table. 

 "Care ta tell me 'bout yer dream ya had last night?" Logan asked in between bites of his cereal. 

 Kimla shifted uneasily in her seat then sighed resting her chin on her arms, "At first it was dark and I kept wanting to open my eyes… but couldn't get them open," She frowned sitting up and rubbed her arms as though it had suddenly gotten cold, "It was as though they were… stuck shut." 

 Logan sat his spoon down beside his bowl, "This isn' just a nightmare is it?" 

She averted her eyes from his and shook her head.

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!__


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own N-E thing. 

A/N: Thank you Xiowolfe and Xerios for your reviews! ^__^

 Things written like _this _is a memory. 

~*~*~

_Is it a horrific dream?_

_Am I sinking fast?_

_Could a person be so mean?_

The Hurting by Tears For Fears-

~*~*~

_Eyes taped shut, wrists and ankles bound together, that's the way they found her. Huddled up in the back of the closet, dried blood and human waste matted the blue-green carpet. She startled at their touch, a terrified whimper escaped her lips and she tried to shrink against the wall._

_ "Calm down, we're here to help you." A calm soothing voice whispered to her then gently took her into their arms. _

_ "Don't hurt me… please don't hurt me…" She whimpered tears somehow leaking out from under the withering duct tape used to shut her eyes. _

_ Her hands were unbound and the tape carefully removed. She cried out in pain from the bright light then sobbed uncontrollably into the arms of her rescuer._

~*~*~

 "Someone," Kimla swallowed thickly, "a neighbor, had heard me screaming for help and had eventually called the police." 

Logan's eyes had narrowed and his jaw had clenched sometime during her story, her memory.

 "He did that to you?" He growled, it was worse than he had thought; her memories of being locked up in that closet were like his memories of being Weapon X. 

 She nodded averting her eyes to the table, "I was in the hospital for two months then came straight here. One of the policemen was also a mutant and had heard of this place, he's the one who dropped me off here." 

 "How did it all start?" 

Kimla frowned, playing with the sleeves of her shirt, "I was 17 when it happened…"

~*~*~

_"Mom?" A girl around the age of six called out from the kitchen as she drew a picture at the counter. _

_When she didn't get a response she sat down the crayon she had been using and hopped down from the stool._

 "Kimla, where's mom?" Lilly frowned opening her sister's bedroom door finding her hunched over a desk with a box of color pencils. 

_ "She went to the store with dad, she should be back soon." Kimla answered without even glancing up at Lilly, who had moved closer to see what her sister was drawing. _

_ "Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" Lilly whispered looking over Kimla's arm at the picture of a dragon she had drawn._

_ "Hmm…?" Kimla looked up setting her pencil down, "Oh, I don't know."_

_ Lilly pouted, "It wasn't very nice."   _

_ "No it wasn't." Kimla smiled knowing where this conversation was heading._

_ "Can we go get some ice-cream?" And there it was._

_Kimla chuckled climbing to her feet, "Are you old enough for ice-cream?" She joked grabbing her car keys and wallet from a drawer in her desk._

_ "Yes." Lilly giggled following Kimla out into the kitchen._  

~*~*~

 "We were only gone an hour. When we got back two policemen were at our door, there had been an accident…"

~*~*~

 _"Where are you taking my sister!?" Kimla shouted following the officers, "We just lost our parents! You can't split us apart!" _

_ "Kimla!!" Lilly cried as she was put inside the car.  _

_ "I'm sorry ma'am, but it's orders." The second officer, a hefty man appearing to be in his thirties, grunted climbing in the car behind the wheel._

_ "Orders from who!?" Kimla cried watching as the car pulled out of her driveway, the officer shaking his head and her little sister crying in the backseat.  _

~*~*~

"I searched for her until I ran out of money and had to move in with my boyfriend. By then I had known of my mutant powers for three years, but he didn't…"

~*~*~

 _Josh dressed in his usual black gothic clothes and make up, strutted down stairs from his room muttering to himself. He paused his ranting as he passed by the couch where Kimla was laying, "You feelin' any better?" He asked taking a seat on the arm of the couch._

_ Kimla shivered pulling her blanket up to her chin, "Not really," She sniffed then reached for a Kleenex, "My head is poundin' and my nose is stuffy." She mumbled finally snatching up a Kleenex and blew her nose. _

_ "I got cold medicine." Josh suggested._

_Kimla shook her head, "Already took some, ten minutes-" She paused closing her eyes then sneezed. _

_When she opened her eyes Josh was staring at her funny._

_ "What?" Kimla raised an eyebrow then looked at her hands, they had turned red in fact, her whole body had turned an icy red._

_ "What the Hell?" _

_Kimla smiled sheepishly up at him returning to her normal color, "Sorry, guess my mutations kinda malfunctioning." _

_Josh narrowed his eyes, "Guess so." He grunted standing up then walked out of the room without another word._

~*~*~

 "It was a week later that he… he locked me in the closet," Kimla hesitantly raised her eyes to Logan's, "I was in there for four and a half years." 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review! 

(One more thing, if you're interested please check out my Wolverine Website posted in my Stats.)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you Xerios for the review and bag of M&M's… mmm…^__^, Xiowolfe, Wolvies gal 1, and hello201 for your reviews! This may be the last chapter for the weekend for I'll be at a location with a retarded computer. (Grr… stupid computer…)  But I WILL be back!! 

~*~*~

The days, you say they're way too long  
and your nights, you cant sleep at all  
and you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more  
and you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to no more

Hold On by Good Charlotte-

~*~*~

 Kitty walked in the kitchen finding Logan holding Kimla, both of their breakfasts half eaten and forgotten. She was about to make a comment on the situation when she noticed the tears running down Kimla's face.

 "Oh my God, like, what happened?" 

Logan looked up at Kitty and frowned, "Just give us a minute Half-pint." 

 "Like, okay. No problem." Kitty frowned backing out of the room.

Kimla sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "I'm sorry." She sighed pulling away from Logan.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "For what?"

 "For forcing you to listen to my problems." 

 "You didn't force me to do anything." He grunted wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

~*~*~

Maybe it was because it was snowing or maybe it was just the fact that she had been stuck in the house for two days, whatever the reason Jubilee wanted to do _something. _And that something had been revealed as two little words were shouted in the middle of the yard in front of several other teenage mutants. 

 "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" 

 "Jubilee," Kitty frowned placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "There's like, not enough snow to have a snowball fight." She pointed out gesturing to the snow barren yard with her hand.

 Jubilee pouted, "Take the fun out of everything, why don't ya?" 

Kitty rolled her eyes at her friend, "Like, whatever."

 "Hey Bobby!" Jubilee called having spotted Bobby walking out of the mansion with Kimla, "Come here Bobby!" 

 "I just, like, _know_ this isn't gonna turn out good." Kitty groaned inwardly.

 "What's up?" Bobby asked casually shoving his hands into his pockets.

Jubilee grinned, "Let's say you make us a little snow, Iceman!" 

 "You can do that?" Kimla asked raising an eyebrow.

 "Well… yea, but what do you need it for, Jubes?" 

 "Since when did you start asking so many questions?" Jubilee snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Kitty smiled, "She like, wants to have a snowball fight." 

 "A snowball fight?" Kimla looked at each of the teens then backed away, "Er… Count me out. Last time I was in a snowball fight I got snow jammed in my shirt and pants." She laughed nervously then went back inside.

 "Well!?" Jubilee shouted at Bobby, "Start making us some snow!" 

~*~*~

Kimla watched from the front window as Kitty and Bobby ganged up on Jubilee and began shoving snow and ice into her face and clothing. 

 "Ouch." Kimla snickered walking away from the window, Jubilee's scream didn't even muffle until she reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner. 

 _'Wonder where Logan is…' _She thought passing by his door, she hadn't seen him since that morning before his Danger Room session with the kids.

 "Hey Kimla!" Kitty jogged up to her soaking wet, "We're like, gonna go to the mall and do some Christmas shopping. You wanna come?" 

 "Christmas shopping already?" Kimla raised an eyebrow.

 "It's like, November." Kitty stated rolling her eyes.

 "Sure I'll go."

 "Okay, meet you down stairs in like, a half hour." 

 "Alright." Kimla smiled and watched Kitty hurry off to her room before continuing on her way. 

~*~*~

"What can I do for you, Logan?" 

Logan snorted folding his arms over his chest, "Think ya can help me find a missin' kid, Fury?" 

~*~*~

A/N: Please Review!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: (It's around here somewhere…)

A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews!! ^______^

~*~*~

Christmas had slowly crept up on the Xavier Institute For The Gifted, and before anyone knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Everyone was sitting around the living room exchanging their gifts, because most were going home for the weekend to spend Christmas with their families.

 "So what do you think Mr. Logan got you?" Kitty grinned handing Kimla the bowl of eggnog to carry out into the living room then picked up a tray of cookies. 

Kimla shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt he got me anything," Kitty pushed open the door with her back and held it open for Kimla to walk through, "thanks." 

 "Oh come on," Kitty rolled her eyes setting the cookie tray down on the table next to the eggnog Kimla had just sat down, "You know Mr. Logan got you something! He's like, totally in love with you!" 

 Kimla froze, "What?" She said slowly looking up at Kitty who was already on her way back to the kitchen to get the rest of the stuff. 

 "Don't play dumb!" Kitty giggled walking back into the kitchen.

She walked out a minute later with a stack of napkins and sat them down on the table. 

 "Why do you think Logan's in love with me?" Kimla asked furrowing her eyebrows.

 Kitty rolled her eyes again then folded her arms over her chest, "Well like, look at him. If, let's say, I stole his boots I'd have an extra hour of Danger Room practice for sure. Or how about the fact that he let's you sleep with him if you like, have a nightmare." She smirked looking very un-Kitty like. 

Kimla blinked several times dumb-founded, "But…"

 "You're in denial," She snickers at the look that crosses Kimla's face, "So what'd you like, get him?" She changed the subject.

Kimla smiled sheepishly, "I got him a new leather coat, 'cause I accidentally ruined his old one."   

 "Hey Kitty." Kurt smiled walking up to Kitty holding something behind his back.

 "Uh like, hi Kurt." Kitty raised an eyebrow.

Kurt held up his hand and dangled a piece of mistletoe over Kitty's head.

 "Like, no way!" Kitty backed up sending a glare over at Kimla as she leaned against the table laughing.

 "Come on Kitty, just one little kiss?" Kurt pleaded chasing Kitty around the room. 

Logan sidestepped and just missed being run into by both Kitty and Kurt, "Watch it!" He growled glaring at the two as they ran.

 "Like, sorry Mr. Logan!" Kitty shouted over her shoulder as she fazed through a wall.

Unable to stop, Kurt ran into the wall and fell backwards.

Logan slapped his forehead at the scene then continued on his way towards Kimla who was leaning against the table laughing.

 "Kimla," He grunted stepping up next to her. 

 "Oh hey, Logan," Kimla smiled straightening up, "crazy around here, huh?" 

Logan glanced over his shoulder at Kitty helping Kurt up and turned back to Kimla just as Kurt kissed Kitty on the cheek, earning him a slap across the face, "Crazy isn't the word." 

Kimla smirked, there was a brief silence between them, "So what are you going to do for Christmas?" Kimla said breaking the silence.  

  "Oh uh, that's what I came over here to talk to you about," Logan frowned running a hand through his hair, "I got yer Christmas present, but I gotta go pick it up." 

  "Okay."

 "But it might be easier if ya come with me." He suggested rubbing the back of his neck.

Kimla smiled, "Sure, where is it?" 

 "Michigan."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why's it in Michigan?" 

Logan shrugged, "Just is. We're leavin' in two hours so uh, go get packed." 

Kimla watched Logan walk off with furrowed eyebrows, 'what the heck was that about?'

 "So what did Mr. Logan want?" Kitty asked startling Kimla.

 "We're going to Michigan." 

 "To do what?" Kitty grinned.

Kimla stared at Kitty warily, "Alright! Where's Kitty and what have you done to her!?" 

~*~*~

A/N: A cookie to anyone who can guess what Kimla's Christmas present is!! (::Cough:: Review ::Cough::)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I want Hugh Jackman! Er…. I mean… I don't own X-men… heh heh…

A/N: Fast food chick and Xiowolfe get cookies!! Oh and Wolvies gal 1, I'm shocked! Do you think that I would honestly put that? Lol. (The thought had crossed my mind. ^_^ Bad, bad Trunksblue.)  

And since I'm feeling generous I'm going to give everyone who reviewed a cookie!! Yea cookies for everyone! ^__^ 

~*~*~

He had warned her. It was on the car ride here that he had warned her, but she didn't want to believe him. Now standing in front of the large glass window, eyes filling with tears she turned and clutched to his arm for support.  

 (Earlier that day)

Kimla leaned her forehead against the window watching the road speed by underneath them, "So… why are we going to Michigan?"  She sighed turning the radio on and began flipping through the stations.

 Logan snorted, "Guess I should probably tell ya," he frowned glancing at her out the corner of his eye, "I found yer sister." 

Kimla's eyes widened, "You found Lilly?" 

 "Don't get too excited yet, there's more," He turned off the radio glancing at Kimla once more, "She was involved in a hit-and-run and is in the hospital." 

 "Is she okay?" 

 "No, she's been in a coma fer three years." 

Kimla could feel her heart sink right into the pit of her stomach, "T-three years?" 

Logan nodded grimly unable to pull his eyes off the road. There was a deafening silence, then a slow sad sigh escaped passed Kimla's parted lips and she closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

 "I-I can't figure it out," She whispered, "What have I done so wrong to disserve a life like this?" 

 "You can't blame yerself fer this Kimla, it's not yer fault."

 "It was him, wasn't it?" She looked up tears running down her cheeks, her lips twitched towards a frown.

He nodded gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, "We're almost there." 

 (Present)

Kimla tucked a strand of Lilly's long brown hair behind her ear then took her hand in hers and frowned, "At least I know where she is now," She sighed, "Do you think she will ever wake up?" Her voice had quieted to a whisper.

Logan frowned moving away from the wall and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know." 

Kimla bowed her head and closed her eyes, then after a few moments stood up and walked to the door.

She glanced over her shoulder at Logan,  "I… I need to leave." Her eyes shining with unshed tears in the light she turned and walked out of room disappearing down the hall. Logan glanced back at Lilly, shook his head sadly and left. 

~*~*~

Logan walked out the front doors of the hospital finding Kimla sitting on the steps staring down at her shoes. He watched her for a minute then sat down besides her looking up at the sky. 

 "I'm sorry, I thought you'd like to know."

 "I did want to know. It's just…"

He looked over at her, "Just what?" 

 "Has someone ever done something to you and you don't know why?" 

He smiled wryly running a hand through his hair, "That's the story of my life, darlin'." 

 "It is?" She looked up furrowing her eyebrows.

 "You don't think that I've always had claws, do you?" 

 "I never thought about it." She frowned looking away.

He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, resting her head against his chest. 

~*~*~

A/N: Sorry this was a pretty short chapter and took me a little while to get out. I rewrote it several times and changed what was going to happen twice… The next chapter will be longer. (Hopefully. -_-)  

 Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men gosh darn it!!!

A/N: Thank you Wolvies gal 1 and Xiowolfe for your reviews! ^_^

~*~*~

(6 PM)

The diner had a warm feeling to it, a feeling as though everyone was welcome, human or mutant alike. The waiter sat down a beer and steak in front of Logan and an omelet with chocolate milk in front of Kimla, and then walked over to the table next to them. 

 "It's been awhile since I've had a chocolate milk." Kimla sniggered feeling slightly childish for having the beverage. 

Logan shrugged slicing off a piece of his steak with his middle claw, "It's been awhile since I've had a steak," He popped the freshly sawed off piece into his mouth and chewed slowly, "a good one anyways…" He sighed frowning at the steak then dowsed it in steak sauce. 

Kimla smirked pouring ketchup on her omelet, "You always cut your food with your claws?" 

 "Yep." Logan grunted unsheathing the rest of his claws and proceeded with cutting up his steak into smaller pieces. 

Kimla snickered catching a glimpse of the waiter's expression as he walked by their table, "Maybe you should just use a knife?" 

He frowned looking up, "Where's the fun in that?" 

 "You're scaring people." She whispered tilting her head towards the couple staring at them a couple of tables away. 

A feral grin broke out onto Logan's face, "Scarin' 'em eh?" He lifted an eyebrow, sheathed his claws, and laid a twenty on the table.

 Kimla leaned back in her seat a look of surprise washing over her face, "What are you-?" Before she could even get the rest of her sentence out Logan had jumped on the table. 

 There were a few scattered screams including Kimla's shocked yelp as Logan picked her up and jumped off the table, and then ran from the diner to his truck placing her inside the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's seat himself. 

 "Are you crazy!?" Kimla squeaked fastening her seatbelt as they sped down the road. 

 "Hey I paid!" 

 "But you scared those people half to death!" 

Kimla glared at Logan for a moment the busted up laughing, "I can't believe you did that!" She gasped out in between laughs and was caught off guard when Logan leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. 

He pulled away turning back to the road leaving her staring at him with wide eyes.  

Kitty's words ran through her head,_'He's like, totally in love with you!' _

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips. 

~*~*~

Midnight soon rolled around and Kimla was beginning to feel the effects of fatigue over some her. She blinked a few times trying to fight off sleep, loosing the battle she leaned her head against the window and started to drift off when she thought of something... 

Logan glanced over at her then back at the road, 'only two more hours', he thought with a frown.

 "Thank you." 

He looked back at Kimla with furrowed eyebrows, "Did ya say somethin'?" He grunted turning back to the road.

Kimla tiredly opened her eyes and lifted her head off the window, "I said 'thanks'." She whispered her voice cracking with fatigue. 

 "Fer what?" 

 "You found my sister for me, and I forgot to thank you for that." 

 "She wasn't awake." He snorted.

She smiled sadly up at him, "But you still found her, and now at least I know where she is."

~*~*~

Kimla rolled over then sat up suddenly wide awake, 'How'd I get here?' She thought to her self looking around her room, "I don't remember falling asleep." 

Rubbing her eyes she pulled herself up onto her feet and stumbled for the door when Kitty fazed through.

 "You're awake!" She squealed grinning, "So like, what happened!?" 

Kimla blinked a few times, "Wha-?" 

 "Your trip with Mr. Logan." Kitty replied matter-of-factly rolling her eyes. 

 "We went to visit my little sister in the hospital." 

Kitty frowned, "Oh. I'm sorry." 

 Kimla shook her head, "I got to tell you what Logan did at the diner we went to last night." She grinned changing the subject as she led Kitty out into the hallway.

~*~*~

A/N: ::Blinks:: Okay… I don't know where that whole diner scene came from. It was just… there. Heh heh…  

::Sigh:: I'm gonna end this story here because I'm going to start with a new story tomorrow. A sequel. ^_^ That is… if you all want me too. I've got a few ideas. 

So please Review!!


End file.
